


Танцуя под дождём

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, и прочие сказочные существа, может даже ангст но я дно в определении жанров, немного драмы (куда я без неё?), пикси, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если Луи и считает, что жить вечность — прекрасно, то вот Гарри с ним не согласен. Кудрявому пикси и сотня дней в тягость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танцуя под дождём

**Author's Note:**

> Вы меня так же найдёте [там](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3000199), где мы никогда не были, и понятия не имеем, почему. Да-да, на фикбуке я тоже есть :)

      Как часто вы бывали в лесной чаще? А как часто о ней слышали? Держу пари, вы абсолютно уверены, что это тёмное, жуткое и невыносимо тихое место, куда не попадает ни один луч света. Там ветки деревьев похожи на корявые лапы, а ноги заплутавшего путника всё время спотыкаются об огромные коряги. И ни одной живой души. Ведь так, а? На самом же деле всё совсем, совсем иначе.  
  
      Солнечный свет, пробиваясь сквозь ярко-зелёные блестящие листья, озаряет сверкающие от утренней росы поляны, усыпанные разнообразными ягодами. Капли подрагивают и скатываются вниз, с тихим звоном разбиваясь о макушку какого-нибудь лесного жителя, разбуженного пением скромных, но таких прекрасных птиц. В воздухе порхают бабочки, а нос улавливает сладковатый запах земляники.  
  
      В чаще каждого леса множество узеньких извилистых тропинок, которые, переплетаясь, образуют поистине неповторимый узор. И по каждой из них можно с лёгкостью распознать, кто именно там ходит. Видите вон ту, самую широкую, вдоль которой идёт ровный ряд круглых следов? Здесь очень любит ходить старый весёлый Гном, не расстающийся со своей деревянной изогнутой палкой. А вот эта тоненькая, словно нить, тропинка, усыпанная какими-то блёстками, — излюбленная дорога для грациозных хитрых фей, чья пыльца, если на неё наступить, тонко заливисто звенит.  
  
      А сейчас видите? Да, вон ту, почти совсем незаметную, извилистую, уходящую прочь с поляны. Здесь ходят пикси. Это маленькие, размером с жёлудь существа, с прозрачными стрекозиными крылышками. О них почти ничего не известно, так как каждый пикси живёт не дольше одного дня. Никто не знает ни откуда они берутся, ни как умирают, ни зачем они вообще появляются. Да и вряд ли это кого-то волнует.  
  
      Разве что иногда, если сильно не приглядываться и не пугать волшебных существ, можно встретить молчаливого пикси с грустным взглядом, в одиночестве сидящего на круглом, вымытом дождём камне. И, возможно, если вам удастся с ним поговорить, многое встанет на свои места.  
  
* * *  
  
      Луи выдернула из мыслей огромная капля, скатившаяся с зелёного листа и упавшая ему на лицо. Чуть не захлебнувшись из-за хлынувшей в нос воды, он мотнул головой и оглядел место, где его угораздило очутиться. Вокруг возвышались огромные зелёные деревья с не менее огромными и не менее зелёными резными листьями, по которым, не переставая, барабанили капли. Справа от паренька расположилось огромное красное существо с чёрными горошинами на гладкой спине. Оно важно водило короткими усиками и перебирало мохнатыми ножками.  
  
      — Привет, я Луи, — поздоровался с существом пикси, но то никак не отреагировало, продолжая задумчиво шевелить усами. Луи только пожал плечами и, не особо расстраиваясь, стал разглядывать ручейки, струившиеся у него под ногами.  
  
      Он не задумывался о том, почему называет себя так или почему знает, что идёт дождь, хотя прошлым вечером увидел его впервые, он не знал, откуда на нём этот зелёный костюм, и, конечно, он не подозревал, что за нелепые прозрачные штуковины висят у него за спиной. Луи просто вдыхал сладкий прохладный воздух и радостно улыбался, потому то всё это было настолько необычно, что просто дух захватывало.  
  
      — Может, ты знаешь, где здесь кто-нибудь? — обратился он к красному существу, но то лишь повернуло к нему маленькую чёрную голову и замерло. — Вредина.  
  
      Существо протянуло к нему чёрный усик и легонько хлестнуло им растерявшегося пикси.  
  
      — Ну и уйду, — фыркнул Луи и, гордо задрав голову, направился туда, где колыхался зелёный лес. У одного из гладких стволов он обернулся, показал язык и снова протянул: — Вре-едина.  
  
      Огромные капли ударялись о землю в паре шагов от голубоглазого пикси и разлетались на тысячи недолговечных осколков. Определённо только чудо помогало Луи держаться на ногах и не попадать под эти сверкающие шары, катившиеся с серого неба. Откуда-то из зарослей сквозь шум дождя слышался стрёкот и тихий писк. Над головой раскачивались зелёные ветви, увешанные красными сферами, а ещё выше, почти на самых верхушках, одиноко белели маленькие горошины.  
  
      Вдруг справа от парня кто-то чихнул, и Луи резко обернулся на звук, в защитном жесте выставляя вперёд руки и хмуря светлые брови.  
  
      — Если это ты меня преследуешь, чтобы отомстить, то я готов взять свои слова обратно и перестать звать тебя врединой, — протараторил он, — только отстань от меня, пожалуйста. Ой...  
  
      Пикси наконец разглядел чихнувшего. На огромном сером, потемневшем от воды камне, подняв голову и неотрывно глядя в небо, сидел паренёк. Его длинные тёмные кудри намокли и прилипли к неестественно бледному, но по-своему красивому лицу. Судя по всему, паренёк был таким же пикси, как и Луи, но только уж слишком печальным.  
  
      — Привет, я Луи, — улыбнулся голубоглазый пикси и подошёл к камню. — У тебя что-то случилось?  
  
      Паренёк поднял глаза и, заметив незваного гостя, испуганно вскрикнул, тут же прикрывая рот ладонью. Луи растерянно повёл плечами и аккуратно, чтобы не спугнуть и так полуживого кудрявого пикси, сел на краешек огромного булыжника.  
  
      — Эй... — начал было он, но парень его перебил:  
  
      — Ты почему не по тропинке ходишь? — Пикси выпучил на него свои зелёные, как окружавший их лес, глаза.  
  
      — В смысле? — не понял Луи, почёсывая и без того взъерошенный затылок.  
  
      — Я здесь прячусь, а ты пришёл... Уходи.  
  
      — Почему это? — Луи даже обиделся немного.  
  
      — Потому что я больше не хочу никого видеть. — Паренёк вздохнул и отвернулся.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Потому что я больше не хочу быть один.  
  
      Луи от неожиданности прикусил язык и сдавленно ойкнул. Ну ведь правда, неужели можно одновременно и быть одному и не быть? В светловолосой голове это никак не хотело укладываться, поэтому он принял эти слова за шутку и, рассмеявшись, произнёс:  
  
      — Ты же шутишь, да? В смысле... Разве это не одиночество?  
  
      Пикси поднял на него грустные, полные боли глаза и тихо пробормотал:  
  
      — Нет, Луи, это не одиночество, — и, заметив во взгляде собеседника молчаливый вопрос, продолжил: — Вот сколько бы ты хотел жить?  
  
      — Не знаю, — Луи рассмеялся, — вечность. Я же могу выбрать вечность?  
  
      — Ты не понимаешь, — пробормотал вместо ответа паренёк. — Ты живёшь всего день и ты счастлив. Я тоже думал, что обладаю огромными возможностями. Что было бы здорово успеть попробовать всё... Знаешь, а ведь всё — глупость.  
  
      — Я не понимаю... — промямлил Луи. — То есть как это? Разве не здорово иметь в запасе бесконечное количество времени?  
  
      — А на кого его тратить? — протянул пикси, откидывая назад мокрую чёлку. — Я живу уже тридцать восемь дней... Тридцать восемь твоих, да и любых других жизней. Сначала мне казалось, что это здорово — долго жить, но потом... Они все уходили, а я оставался. С каждым новым днём пропадали мои друзья — те, кого я любил. — Он замолчал, а потом вздохнул и тихо добавил: — Пожалуйста, уходи.  
  
      — Как тебя зовут? — Луи понимал, что стоило бы послушать пикси и уйти, но ему было слишком любопытно. Дурацкая вещь — любопытство. Оно никому ещё не принесло счастья, но, разумеется, голубоглазый паренёк не мог этого знать. — Можешь мне рассказать?  
  
      Кудрявый пикси устало опустил голову, обхватывая её руками, и тихо всхлипнул. Он помолчал какое-то время, а потом тихо произнёс:  
  
      — Я же попросил тебя уйти... Я не хочу.  
  
      — Пожалуйста? — неуверенно попросил Луи. — Можешь мне рассказать кое-что? Обещаю, что потом я уйду.  
  
      Дождь барабанил по дрожащим листьям, а под ногами начинали образовываться лужи. Пришлось подтянуть к груди колени, чтобы не стоять по щиколотку в ледяной воде. Кажется, им ещё повезло, так как их булыжник располагался на возвышенности, и вода к ним подступала достаточно медленно. Луи слегка наклонил голову и повторил:  
  
      — Пожалуйста.  
  
      Зеленоглазый пикси болезненно выдохнул и смахнул налипшую на лоб мокрую прядь. Он знал, что непременно пожалеет об этом, что ему не стоит вообще говорить с этим пареньком и что, конечно, если тот не хотел уходить, ему это стоило бы сделать самому, но ведь кто вообще слушает рассудок, когда говорит сердце?  
  
      — Я Гарри, — прошептал он. — Спрашивай...  
  
      Луи откашлялся и произнёс:  
  
      — Очень приятно, Гарри. Скажи, а что это за прозрачные штуки? — Он взял в руки одну из болтающихся за спиной нового знакомого пластин и осторожно провёл по ней пальцами. — Зачем они?  
  
      Зеленоглазый пикси хихикнул.  
  
      — Это забавно, знаешь. — Он развёл руками. — То, насколько по-разному говорят пикси, родившиеся в разные дни. Вот ты родился в дождь и не знаешь, что такое крылья. Если бы ты родился в солнечный день, ты бы даже знал, как ими пользоваться... Забавно, а?  
  
      Луи проигнорировал последние слова парня и промычал себе под нос, ни к кому особо не обращаясь:  
  
      — Значит, это крылья?  
  
      — Именно, — кивнул Гарри, — и если бы не дождь, ты смог бы летать с их помощью.  
  
      Пикси с голубыми глазами улыбнулся, запрокинул голову и зажмурил глаза, подставляя лицо отскакивающим от земли брызгам. Он не знал, что значит — летать, но он определённо был доволен днём, в который родился. Парень ни о чём не жалел.  
  
      — А мне нравится дождь, — пробормотал он, не открывая глаз.  
  
      — Летать бы ещё больше понравилось, — заверил его Гарри, — ты просто не пробовал.  
  
      Луи пожал плечами.  
  
      — Так ведь я и не попробую никогда. Не буду же я теперь переживать по этому поводу, верно?  
  
      — Ты странный. — Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки.  
  
      — Разумеется. — Луи приоткрыл один глаз. — Погуляй со мной, Гарри.  
  
      — Эй! — возмутился парень. — Мы договаривались только на вопросы!  
  
      — Нельзя же вечно торчать на этом булыжнике, — Луи уже распахнул оба глаза, — а то отморозишь себе задницу.  
  
      — Ты невыносим, — театрально протянул парень. — Куда ты хочешь?  
  
      — А где тут самое красивое место? — воодушевлённо поинтересовался Луи.  
  
      — У озера, думаю... — Гарри улыбнулся. — Но до туда далеко. Осилишь?  
  
      — Спрашиваешь! — Парень радостно взвизгнул и соскочил с камня. Из-под ног тут же брызнули крупные капли, попадая в глаза, в нос, в рот, за шиворот... Гарри, случайно проглотивший их, тут же закашлялся, заставив Луи расхохотаться. Последний при этом сразу же поскользнулся и грохнулся, больно ударяясь носом о край булыжника. — Ай!  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — забеспокоился Гарри, осторожно поднимая незадачливого приятеля. — Очень больно?  
  
      Он заглянул Луи в лицо и, тихо охнув, аккуратно стёр искрящуюся нежно-голубую струйку крови с верхней губы приятеля. Луи перехватил его руку и удивлённо взглянул на испачканные пальцы. Потом поднёс их к лицу и понюхал, морщась от резанувшей нос боли. Странно, но голубая жидкость ничем не пахла, хотя Луи ожидал почувствовать кисловатый приятный запах. И он сам не знал, почему.  
  
      — Что это? — Он наконец отпустил руку приятеля, давая тому возможность вытереть её о край своей зелёной куртки.  
  
      — Кровь, — Гарри пожал плечами, — твоя кровь. Больно?  
  
      — Уже нет, — соврал Луи, не желая отменять намеченную прогулку. — Пойдём к озеру.  
  
      — Если больно, — посерьёзнел парень, — у меня есть подорожник. Он поможет.  
  
      Подтверждая свои слова, Гарри достал из маленькой сумки, перекинутой через плечо, несколько крупных зелёных листков, аккуратно сложенных и перевязанных верёвкой.  
  
      — Тогда больно! — чуть ли не радостно воскликнул Луи и выхватил у приятеля из рук связку подорожника. Гарри рассмеялся, а он приложил один листок к своему носу и тут же почувствовал, как боль утихает, а место ушиба начинает легонько покалывать. Парень облегчённо выдохнул и прогнусавил: — Я буду звать тебя Хазза.  
  
      — Почему это? — Зелёные глаза пикси поползли на лоб от удивления.  
  
      — Пишется похоже, — Луи пожал плечами, — и звучит классно.  
  
      — Тогда ты будешь Томмо.  
  
      — А это-то почему? — Теперь уже была очередь Луи удивляться.  
  
      — Потому что я так хочу. — Он высунул язык. — Будешь спорить — не поведу тебя на озеро.  
  
      — Больно нужно мне с тобой спорить, — буркнул пикси, отбросил подорожник и поправил мокрую чёлку. — Веди меня.  
  
      У озера было действительно красиво. На гладкой зеркальной поверхности воды дождь оставлял узорчатые кольца, разбегавшиеся друг от друга с огромной скоростью и тут же исчезавшие. Гигантские грибы с красными, жёлтыми и даже фиолетовыми шляпками собирали ими хрустальные капли и, шутя, роняли их на головы умывавшимся рядом мышкам. На одном из грибов сидели в обнимку две красивые светловолосые девушки с разноцветными ажурными крыльями, а над ними раскинулся огромный старый лопух, укрывавший их от капель.  
  
      — Кто это? — указал на них Луи, когда пикси расположились под ярко-красной шляпкой одного из грибов.  
  
      Гарри, сощурившись, взглянул на девушек и ответил:  
  
      — Это феи. И, кажется, они не очень нам рады. Мы мешаем свиданию.  
  
      — Чему? — не понял Томмо.  
  
      — Ну, как бы это... Они любят друг друга и хотят побыть вдвоём.  
  
      — Любят... — протянул Луи, тоже щурясь и вглядываясь в крохотные фигурки. — Ты уже говорил что-то такое. Что это значит? В смысле я примерно знаю, что это, но никогда не чувствовал, кажется.  
  
      Гарри задумался, оглядываясь по сторонам и как бы ища что-то, что бы помогло ему объяснить. Наконец он просиял и спросил:  
  
      — Ты ел землянику?  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Луи и опустил глаза, — не ел.  
  
      — Жалко, — расстроился зеленоглазый пикси. — Тогда, я попробую так объяснить. Она на вкус, когда созреет, сладкая и немного кислая. Ярко красная снаружи и нежно-розовая внутри. А ещё она пахнет утренней росой, лесом, цветами и чем-то, что не описать... Мы были с тобой на земляничной поляне, там именно так пахло. Вот любовь, она такая же: ярко-красная, но в то же время нежно-розовая, сладкая и немного кислая, и пахнет так, что никто не может передать. — Он вздохнул. — Прости, я совсем не умею объяснять.  
  
      — Нет, наоборот, — возразил Луи, — мне понравилось. Это, наверное, здорово.  
  
      — Наверное, — согласился Гарри. — Но не тогда, когда ты переживаешь всех, кого любишь. Вот зачем я так долго живу, Томмо?  
  
      Луи пожал плечами.  
  
      — Наверное, чтобы рассказывать таким дуракам, как я, что такое любовь и крылья. И какая на вкус земляника.  
  
      — Наверное. — Пикси кивнул, а на его губах появилась слишком грустная улыбка. Он часто заморгал, но Луи не заметил этого, опуская голову ему на плечо и вдыхая сладко-кислый запах, исходивший от его волос.  
  
      Томмо улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ты пахнешь так хорошо, — выдохнул он. — Кажется, именно так должна пахнуть любовь, если она есть. — Он ещё немного помолчал, что-то обдумывая, а потом, уткнувшись приятелю куда-то в шею, едва слышно, подрагивавшим от волнения голосом произнёс: — Кажется... Кажется, я люблю тебя.  
  
      Тишина неприятно резанула слух, пугая и без того дрожавшего Луи. Гарри молчал так долго, что парень уже успел трижды пожалеть о своих словах, но наконец в дыхании, коснувшемся его волос, Луи различил тихие слова:  
  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя... И мне не кажется.  
  
      Луи улыбнулся, ещё сильнее зарываясь носом в зелёную куртку, которая пахла Гарри и любовью. На ощупь он нашёл его руку и переплёл их пальцы. Наконец парень оторвал голову от тёплого, слегка влажного плеча и взглянул в грустные зелёные глаза.  
  
      Луи сам не знал, почему сделал именно это. Он не смог бы сказать, что это было. Он просто закрыл глаза, подался вперёд и легко коснулся губами мягких тёплых губ Гарри, но от этого действия его живот скрутило так, что хотелось просто упасть и скулить от странного непривычного ощущения. Это было не просто приятно, касаться его так, это было потрясающе. Словно внутри горели ласковые тёплые огни, а рассудок заволакивал одурманивающий туман.  
  
      Потом они ещё невыносимо долго сидели под тем же грибом и смотрели на бегавшие по поверхности озера кольца. Голова Луи лежала на плече Гарри, который не выпускал из рук ладонь Томмо и гладил тыльную её сторону подушечкой большого пальца. Оба молчали и думали каждый о своём, а мимо них то и дело проползали большие муравьи и ленивые гусеницы с острыми шипами на ярких спинах.  
  
      Вдруг где-то неподалёку разбилась и зазвенела хрустальная капля. Луи вздрогнул, огляделся и тихо спросил:  
  
      — Можешь мне ещё кое-что рассказать? — Гарри кивнул, и он продолжил: — Каково всё же летать? На что это похоже?  
  
      — Это... — Гарри глубоко вдохнул и заговорил: — Это как танец, который танцуют мотыльки над ручьём. Они чем-то похожи на нас — тоже живут только один день, но тем не менее продолжают танцевать, веселиться... Это поражающее зрелище, когда сотни из них как по команде падают в воду, и устланный светлыми крылышками поток несётся со склона. Полёт — это танец, а танцоры — мотыльки.  
  
      Луи восхищённо замер и одними губами прошептал:  
  
      — Ты мне покажешь?  
  
      Гарри вместо ответа протянул ему руку, а сам Томмо тут же за неё ухватился, поднимаясь и делая пару неуверенных шагов. Их пальцы переплелись, дыхания сравнялись, а голоса стихли. Дальнейшее происходило просто на уровне инстинктов, когда Гарри вёл, а Луи следовал за ним, прислушиваясь к тихой мелодии дождя и отсчитывая простой ритм: «Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три».  
  
      Пока были силы держать улыбку, Хазза неотрывно глядел в лицо своему партнёру, но через какое-то время силы его покинули, и он в отчаянии уткнулся носом Луи в плечо. По щекам потекли слёзы, но он, как мог, продолжал стараться скрыть их от Томмо. И у него получилось.  
  
      Скоро они уже не держались за руки. Теперь Луи обнимал Гарри за талию, в то время как тот почти висел у него на плечах. Они цеплялись друг за друга, боясь потеряться или того хуже — потерять. Зеленоглазый пикси глушил всхлипы в светлых, мокрых от дождя волосах того, кто до сих пор не совсем понимал, что он натворил, а сам Луи тихо отсчитывал ему на ухо неизменный ритм.  
  
      Гарри знал, как умирают пикси. Он уже видел это. Поэтому, когда тело его возлюбленного побледнело и стало почти прозрачным, он в порыве отчаяния прижал его как можно ближе к себе, снова и снова вдыхая знакомый запах. Парень не хотел в это верить до последнего, не хотел до того самого момента, когда, не успев сказать ни слова, прозрачный Луи задрожал в его руках и тут же рассыпался на тысячи крохотных капель чистой дождевой воды.  
  
      Ноги Гарри подогнулись, и он легко опустился на колени, задыхаясь от застрявшего в горле крика. Брызнули слёзы, в которых ещё отражались серо-голубые, как это дождливое небо, глаза Луи. Казалось, что из мира в одно мгновение исчезли все цвета, кроме серого, и все звуки.  
  
      И только дождь продолжал отсчитывать свой незамысловатый ритм: «Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три...»       Как часто вы бывали в лесной чаще? А как часто о ней слышали? Держу пари, вы абсолютно уверены, что это тёмное, жуткое и невыносимо тихое место, куда не попадает ни один луч света. Там ветки деревьев похожи на корявые лапы, а ноги заплутавшего путника всё время спотыкаются об огромные коряги. И ни одной живой души. Ведь так, а? На самом же деле всё совсем, совсем иначе.  
  
      Солнечный свет, пробиваясь сквозь ярко-зелёные блестящие листья, озаряет сверкающие от утренней росы поляны, усыпанные разнообразными ягодами. Капли подрагивают и скатываются вниз, с тихим звоном разбиваясь о макушку какого-нибудь лесного жителя, разбуженного пением скромных, но таких прекрасных птиц. В воздухе порхают бабочки, а нос улавливает сладковатый запах земляники.  
  
      В чаще каждого леса множество узеньких извилистых тропинок, которые, переплетаясь, образуют поистине неповторимый узор. И по каждой из них можно с лёгкостью распознать, кто именно там ходит. Видите вон ту, самую широкую, вдоль которой идёт ровный ряд круглых следов? Здесь очень любит ходить старый весёлый Гном, не расстающийся со своей деревянной изогнутой палкой. А вот эта тоненькая, словно нить, тропинка, усыпанная какими-то блёстками, — излюбленная дорога для грациозных хитрых фей, чья пыльца, если на неё наступить, тонко заливисто звенит.  
  
      А сейчас видите? Да, вон ту, почти совсем незаметную, извилистую, уходящую прочь с поляны. Здесь ходят пикси. Это маленькие, размером с жёлудь существа, с прозрачными стрекозиными крылышками. О них почти ничего не известно, так как каждый пикси живёт не дольше одного дня. Никто не знает ни откуда они берутся, ни как умирают, ни зачем они вообще появляются. Да и вряд ли это кого-то волнует.  
  
      Разве что иногда, если сильно не приглядываться и не пугать волшебных существ, можно встретить молчаливого пикси с грустным взглядом, в одиночестве сидящего на круглом, вымытом дождём камне. И, возможно, если вам удастся с ним поговорить, многое встанет на свои места.  
  
* * *  
  
      Луи выдернула из мыслей огромная капля, скатившаяся с зелёного листа и упавшая ему на лицо. Чуть не захлебнувшись из-за хлынувшей в нос воды, он мотнул головой и оглядел место, где его угораздило очутиться. Вокруг возвышались огромные зелёные деревья с не менее огромными и не менее зелёными резными листьями, по которым, не переставая, барабанили капли. Справа от паренька расположилось огромное красное существо с чёрными горошинами на гладкой спине. Оно важно водило короткими усиками и перебирало мохнатыми ножками.  
  
      — Привет, я Луи, — поздоровался с существом пикси, но то никак не отреагировало, продолжая задумчиво шевелить усами. Луи только пожал плечами и, не особо расстраиваясь, стал разглядывать ручейки, струившиеся у него под ногами.  
  
      Он не задумывался о том, почему называет себя так или почему знает, что идёт дождь, хотя прошлым вечером увидел его впервые, он не знал, откуда на нём этот зелёный костюм, и, конечно, он не подозревал, что за нелепые прозрачные штуковины висят у него за спиной. Луи просто вдыхал сладкий прохладный воздух и радостно улыбался, потому то всё это было настолько необычно, что просто дух захватывало.  
  
      — Может, ты знаешь, где здесь кто-нибудь? — обратился он к красному существу, но то лишь повернуло к нему маленькую чёрную голову и замерло. — Вредина.  
  
      Существо протянуло к нему чёрный усик и легонько хлестнуло им растерявшегося пикси.  
  
      — Ну и уйду, — фыркнул Луи и, гордо задрав голову, направился туда, где колыхался зелёный лес. У одного из гладких стволов он обернулся, показал язык и снова протянул: — Вре-едина.  
  
      Огромные капли ударялись о землю в паре шагов от голубоглазого пикси и разлетались на тысячи недолговечных осколков. Определённо только чудо помогало Луи держаться на ногах и не попадать под эти сверкающие шары, катившиеся с серого неба. Откуда-то из зарослей сквозь шум дождя слышался стрёкот и тихий писк. Над головой раскачивались зелёные ветви, увешанные красными сферами, а ещё выше, почти на самых верхушках, одиноко белели маленькие горошины.  
  
      Вдруг справа от парня кто-то чихнул, и Луи резко обернулся на звук, в защитном жесте выставляя вперёд руки и хмуря светлые брови.  
  
      — Если это ты меня преследуешь, чтобы отомстить, то я готов взять свои слова обратно и перестать звать тебя врединой, — протараторил он, — только отстань от меня, пожалуйста. Ой...  
  
      Пикси наконец разглядел чихнувшего. На огромном сером, потемневшем от воды камне, подняв голову и неотрывно глядя в небо, сидел паренёк. Его длинные тёмные кудри намокли и прилипли к неестественно бледному, но по-своему красивому лицу. Судя по всему, паренёк был таким же пикси, как и Луи, но только уж слишком печальным.  
  
      — Привет, я Луи, — улыбнулся голубоглазый пикси и подошёл к камню. — У тебя что-то случилось?  
  
      Паренёк поднял глаза и, заметив незваного гостя, испуганно вскрикнул, тут же прикрывая рот ладонью. Луи растерянно повёл плечами и аккуратно, чтобы не спугнуть и так полуживого кудрявого пикси, сел на краешек огромного булыжника.  
  
      — Эй... — начал было он, но парень его перебил:  
  
      — Ты почему не по тропинке ходишь? — Пикси выпучил на него свои зелёные, как окружавший их лес, глаза.  
  
      — В смысле? — не понял Луи, почёсывая и без того взъерошенный затылок.  
  
      — Я здесь прячусь, а ты пришёл... Уходи.  
  
      — Почему это? — Луи даже обиделся немного.  
  
      — Потому что я больше не хочу никого видеть. — Паренёк вздохнул и отвернулся.  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      — Потому что я больше не хочу быть один.  
  
      Луи от неожиданности прикусил язык и сдавленно ойкнул. Ну ведь правда, неужели можно одновременно и быть одному и не быть? В светловолосой голове это никак не хотело укладываться, поэтому он принял эти слова за шутку и, рассмеявшись, произнёс:  
  
      — Ты же шутишь, да? В смысле... Разве это не одиночество?  
  
      Пикси поднял на него грустные, полные боли глаза и тихо пробормотал:  
  
      — Нет, Луи, это не одиночество, — и, заметив во взгляде собеседника молчаливый вопрос, продолжил: — Вот сколько бы ты хотел жить?  
  
      — Не знаю, — Луи рассмеялся, — вечность. Я же могу выбрать вечность?  
  
      — Ты не понимаешь, — пробормотал вместо ответа паренёк. — Ты живёшь всего день и ты счастлив. Я тоже думал, что обладаю огромными возможностями. Что было бы здорово успеть попробовать всё... Знаешь, а ведь всё — глупость.  
  
      — Я не понимаю... — промямлил Луи. — То есть как это? Разве не здорово иметь в запасе бесконечное количество времени?  
  
      — А на кого его тратить? — протянул пикси, откидывая назад мокрую чёлку. — Я живу уже тридцать восемь дней... Тридцать восемь твоих, да и любых других жизней. Сначала мне казалось, что это здорово — долго жить, но потом... Они все уходили, а я оставался. С каждым новым днём пропадали мои друзья — те, кого я любил. — Он замолчал, а потом вздохнул и тихо добавил: — Пожалуйста, уходи.  
  
      — Как тебя зовут? — Луи понимал, что стоило бы послушать пикси и уйти, но ему было слишком любопытно. Дурацкая вещь — любопытство. Оно никому ещё не принесло счастья, но, разумеется, голубоглазый паренёк не мог этого знать. — Можешь мне рассказать?  
  
      Кудрявый пикси устало опустил голову, обхватывая её руками, и тихо всхлипнул. Он помолчал какое-то время, а потом тихо произнёс:  
  
      — Я же попросил тебя уйти... Я не хочу.  
  
      — Пожалуйста? — неуверенно попросил Луи. — Можешь мне рассказать кое-что? Обещаю, что потом я уйду.  
  
      Дождь барабанил по дрожащим листьям, а под ногами начинали образовываться лужи. Пришлось подтянуть к груди колени, чтобы не стоять по щиколотку в ледяной воде. Кажется, им ещё повезло, так как их булыжник располагался на возвышенности, и вода к ним подступала достаточно медленно. Луи слегка наклонил голову и повторил:  
  
      — Пожалуйста.  
  
      Зеленоглазый пикси болезненно выдохнул и смахнул налипшую на лоб мокрую прядь. Он знал, что непременно пожалеет об этом, что ему не стоит вообще говорить с этим пареньком и что, конечно, если тот не хотел уходить, ему это стоило бы сделать самому, но ведь кто вообще слушает рассудок, когда говорит сердце?  
  
      — Я Гарри, — прошептал он. — Спрашивай...  
  
      Луи откашлялся и произнёс:  
  
      — Очень приятно, Гарри. Скажи, а что это за прозрачные штуки? — Он взял в руки одну из болтающихся за спиной нового знакомого пластин и осторожно провёл по ней пальцами. — Зачем они?  
  
      Зеленоглазый пикси хихикнул.  
  
      — Это забавно, знаешь. — Он развёл руками. — То, насколько по-разному говорят пикси, родившиеся в разные дни. Вот ты родился в дождь и не знаешь, что такое крылья. Если бы ты родился в солнечный день, ты бы даже знал, как ими пользоваться... Забавно, а?  
  
      Луи проигнорировал последние слова парня и промычал себе под нос, ни к кому особо не обращаясь:  
  
      — Значит, это крылья?  
  
      — Именно, — кивнул Гарри, — и если бы не дождь, ты смог бы летать с их помощью.  
  
      Пикси с голубыми глазами улыбнулся, запрокинул голову и зажмурил глаза, подставляя лицо отскакивающим от земли брызгам. Он не знал, что значит — летать, но он определённо был доволен днём, в который родился. Парень ни о чём не жалел.  
  
      — А мне нравится дождь, — пробормотал он, не открывая глаз.  
  
      — Летать бы ещё больше понравилось, — заверил его Гарри, — ты просто не пробовал.  
  
      Луи пожал плечами.  
  
      — Так ведь я и не попробую никогда. Не буду же я теперь переживать по этому поводу, верно?  
  
      — Ты странный. — Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки.  
  
      — Разумеется. — Луи приоткрыл один глаз. — Погуляй со мной, Гарри.  
  
      — Эй! — возмутился парень. — Мы договаривались только на вопросы!  
  
      — Нельзя же вечно торчать на этом булыжнике, — Луи уже распахнул оба глаза, — а то отморозишь себе задницу.  
  
      — Ты невыносим, — театрально протянул парень. — Куда ты хочешь?  
  
      — А где тут самое красивое место? — воодушевлённо поинтересовался Луи.  
  
      — У озера, думаю... — Гарри улыбнулся. — Но до туда далеко. Осилишь?  
  
      — Спрашиваешь! — Парень радостно взвизгнул и соскочил с камня. Из-под ног тут же брызнули крупные капли, попадая в глаза, в нос, в рот, за шиворот... Гарри, случайно проглотивший их, тут же закашлялся, заставив Луи расхохотаться. Последний при этом сразу же поскользнулся и грохнулся, больно ударяясь носом о край булыжника. — Ай!  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — забеспокоился Гарри, осторожно поднимая незадачливого приятеля. — Очень больно?  
  
      Он заглянул Луи в лицо и, тихо охнув, аккуратно стёр искрящуюся нежно-голубую струйку крови с верхней губы приятеля. Луи перехватил его руку и удивлённо взглянул на испачканные пальцы. Потом поднёс их к лицу и понюхал, морщась от резанувшей нос боли. Странно, но голубая жидкость ничем не пахла, хотя Луи ожидал почувствовать кисловатый приятный запах. И он сам не знал, почему.  
  
      — Что это? — Он наконец отпустил руку приятеля, давая тому возможность вытереть её о край своей зелёной куртки.  
  
      — Кровь, — Гарри пожал плечами, — твоя кровь. Больно?  
  
      — Уже нет, — соврал Луи, не желая отменять намеченную прогулку. — Пойдём к озеру.  
  
      — Если больно, — посерьёзнел парень, — у меня есть подорожник. Он поможет.  
  
      Подтверждая свои слова, Гарри достал из маленькой сумки, перекинутой через плечо, несколько крупных зелёных листков, аккуратно сложенных и перевязанных верёвкой.  
  
      — Тогда больно! — чуть ли не радостно воскликнул Луи и выхватил у приятеля из рук связку подорожника. Гарри рассмеялся, а он приложил один листок к своему носу и тут же почувствовал, как боль утихает, а место ушиба начинает легонько покалывать. Парень облегчённо выдохнул и прогнусавил: — Я буду звать тебя Хазза.  
  
      — Почему это? — Зелёные глаза пикси поползли на лоб от удивления.  
  
      — Пишется похоже, — Луи пожал плечами, — и звучит классно.  
  
      — Тогда ты будешь Томмо.  
  
      — А это-то почему? — Теперь уже была очередь Луи удивляться.  
  
      — Потому что я так хочу. — Он высунул язык. — Будешь спорить — не поведу тебя на озеро.  
  
      — Больно нужно мне с тобой спорить, — буркнул пикси, отбросил подорожник и поправил мокрую чёлку. — Веди меня.  
  
      У озера было действительно красиво. На гладкой зеркальной поверхности воды дождь оставлял узорчатые кольца, разбегавшиеся друг от друга с огромной скоростью и тут же исчезавшие. Гигантские грибы с красными, жёлтыми и даже фиолетовыми шляпками собирали ими хрустальные капли и, шутя, роняли их на головы умывавшимся рядом мышкам. На одном из грибов сидели в обнимку две красивые светловолосые девушки с разноцветными ажурными крыльями, а над ними раскинулся огромный старый лопух, укрывавший их от капель.  
  
      — Кто это? — указал на них Луи, когда пикси расположились под ярко-красной шляпкой одного из грибов.  
  
      Гарри, сощурившись, взглянул на девушек и ответил:  
  
      — Это феи. И, кажется, они не очень нам рады. Мы мешаем свиданию.  
  
      — Чему? — не понял Томмо.  
  
      — Ну, как бы это... Они любят друг друга и хотят побыть вдвоём.  
  
      — Любят... — протянул Луи, тоже щурясь и вглядываясь в крохотные фигурки. — Ты уже говорил что-то такое. Что это значит? В смысле я примерно знаю, что это, но никогда не чувствовал, кажется.  
  
      Гарри задумался, оглядываясь по сторонам и как бы ища что-то, что бы помогло ему объяснить. Наконец он просиял и спросил:  
  
      — Ты ел землянику?  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Луи и опустил глаза, — не ел.  
  
      — Жалко, — расстроился зеленоглазый пикси. — Тогда, я попробую так объяснить. Она на вкус, когда созреет, сладкая и немного кислая. Ярко красная снаружи и нежно-розовая внутри. А ещё она пахнет утренней росой, лесом, цветами и чем-то, что не описать... Мы были с тобой на земляничной поляне, там именно так пахло. Вот любовь, она такая же: ярко-красная, но в то же время нежно-розовая, сладкая и немного кислая, и пахнет так, что никто не может передать. — Он вздохнул. — Прости, я совсем не умею объяснять.  
  
      — Нет, наоборот, — возразил Луи, — мне понравилось. Это, наверное, здорово.  
  
      — Наверное, — согласился Гарри. — Но не тогда, когда ты переживаешь всех, кого любишь. Вот зачем я так долго живу, Томмо?  
  
      Луи пожал плечами.  
  
      — Наверное, чтобы рассказывать таким дуракам, как я, что такое любовь и крылья. И какая на вкус земляника.  
  
      — Наверное. — Пикси кивнул, а на его губах появилась слишком грустная улыбка. Он часто заморгал, но Луи не заметил этого, опуская голову ему на плечо и вдыхая сладко-кислый запах, исходивший от его волос.  
  
      Томмо улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ты пахнешь так хорошо, — выдохнул он. — Кажется, именно так должна пахнуть любовь, если она есть. — Он ещё немного помолчал, что-то обдумывая, а потом, уткнувшись приятелю куда-то в шею, едва слышно, подрагивавшим от волнения голосом произнёс: — Кажется... Кажется, я люблю тебя.  
  
      Тишина неприятно резанула слух, пугая и без того дрожавшего Луи. Гарри молчал так долго, что парень уже успел трижды пожалеть о своих словах, но наконец в дыхании, коснувшемся его волос, Луи различил тихие слова:  
  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя... И мне не кажется.  
  
      Луи улыбнулся, ещё сильнее зарываясь носом в зелёную куртку, которая пахла Гарри и любовью. На ощупь он нашёл его руку и переплёл их пальцы. Наконец парень оторвал голову от тёплого, слегка влажного плеча и взглянул в грустные зелёные глаза.  
  
      Луи сам не знал, почему сделал именно это. Он не смог бы сказать, что это было. Он просто закрыл глаза, подался вперёд и легко коснулся губами мягких тёплых губ Гарри, но от этого действия его живот скрутило так, что хотелось просто упасть и скулить от странного непривычного ощущения. Это было не просто приятно, касаться его так, это было потрясающе. Словно внутри горели ласковые тёплые огни, а рассудок заволакивал одурманивающий туман.  
  
      Потом они ещё невыносимо долго сидели под тем же грибом и смотрели на бегавшие по поверхности озера кольца. Голова Луи лежала на плече Гарри, который не выпускал из рук ладонь Томмо и гладил тыльную её сторону подушечкой большого пальца. Оба молчали и думали каждый о своём, а мимо них то и дело проползали большие муравьи и ленивые гусеницы с острыми шипами на ярких спинах.  
  
      Вдруг где-то неподалёку разбилась и зазвенела хрустальная капля. Луи вздрогнул, огляделся и тихо спросил:  
  
      — Можешь мне ещё кое-что рассказать? — Гарри кивнул, и он продолжил: — Каково всё же летать? На что это похоже?  
  
      — Это... — Гарри глубоко вдохнул и заговорил: — Это как танец, который танцуют мотыльки над ручьём. Они чем-то похожи на нас — тоже живут только один день, но тем не менее продолжают танцевать, веселиться... Это поражающее зрелище, когда сотни из них как по команде падают в воду, и устланный светлыми крылышками поток несётся со склона. Полёт — это танец, а танцоры — мотыльки.  
  
      Луи восхищённо замер и одними губами прошептал:  
  
      — Ты мне покажешь?  
  
      Гарри вместо ответа протянул ему руку, а сам Томмо тут же за неё ухватился, поднимаясь и делая пару неуверенных шагов. Их пальцы переплелись, дыхания сравнялись, а голоса стихли. Дальнейшее происходило просто на уровне инстинктов, когда Гарри вёл, а Луи следовал за ним, прислушиваясь к тихой мелодии дождя и отсчитывая простой ритм: «Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три».  
  
      Пока были силы держать улыбку, Хазза неотрывно глядел в лицо своему партнёру, но через какое-то время силы его покинули, и он в отчаянии уткнулся носом Луи в плечо. По щекам потекли слёзы, но он, как мог, продолжал стараться скрыть их от Томмо. И у него получилось.  
  
      Скоро они уже не держались за руки. Теперь Луи обнимал Гарри за талию, в то время как тот почти висел у него на плечах. Они цеплялись друг за друга, боясь потеряться или того хуже — потерять. Зеленоглазый пикси глушил всхлипы в светлых, мокрых от дождя волосах того, кто до сих пор не совсем понимал, что он натворил, а сам Луи тихо отсчитывал ему на ухо неизменный ритм.  
  
      Гарри знал, как умирают пикси. Он уже видел это. Поэтому, когда тело его возлюбленного побледнело и стало почти прозрачным, он в порыве отчаяния прижал его как можно ближе к себе, снова и снова вдыхая знакомый запах. Парень не хотел в это верить до последнего, не хотел до того самого момента, когда, не успев сказать ни слова, прозрачный Луи задрожал в его руках и тут же рассыпался на тысячи крохотных капель чистой дождевой воды.  
  
      Ноги Гарри подогнулись, и он легко опустился на колени, задыхаясь от застрявшего в горле крика. Брызнули слёзы, в которых ещё отражались серо-голубые, как это дождливое небо, глаза Луи. Казалось, что из мира в одно мгновение исчезли все цвета, кроме серого, и все звуки.  
  
      И только дождь продолжал отсчитывать свой незамысловатый ритм: «Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три...»


End file.
